Sam pod wodą
by jamnioria
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Nieuleczalnie chory Sherlock, śmierć postaci, angstangstANGST i slash. Czyli wszystko, co tygryski lubią najbardziej.


**Tytuł oryginału**: Alone on the water  
><strong>Autor<strong>: MadLori  
><strong>Zgoda<strong>: czekam  
><strong>Beta<strong>: liryczna ( !)

* * *

><p><em>Sorrow's my body on the waves<br>Sorrow's a girl inside my cave  
>I live in a city sorrow built<br>It's in my honey, it's in my milk_

Don't leave my half a heart alone on the water  
>Cover me in rag and bone sympathy<br>Cause I don't want to get over you.

-The National

-/-

Siedzę. Siedzę i czuję, jak drętwieją mi po kolei wszystkie kończyny. Poprzez szum w mojej głowie słyszę jednak słowa, poważne, skomplikowane słowa. Dużo ich.

_Nie do wyleczenia. Głębokie. Ciśnienie śródczaszkowe. Bardzo przykro. Opcje. Ustalić…_

Sherlock siedzi tuż obok, całkowicie spokojny. Zakłada nogę na nogę i pyta tylko:

- Ile mi zostało?

Neurochirurga znam ze szpitala św. Bartłomieja. To dobry człowiek. Patrzy na mnie uprzejmie, ale to nic szczególnego. Tak robią wszyscy lekarze. Nie, nie razi mnie to.

- Miesiąc. Góra.

Mam jeszcze wiele pytań, ale Sherlock już wstaje, dziękuje doktorowi i skinięciem głowy daje mi do zrozumienia, że mam iść za nim, co też robię. Wychodzi z gabinetu.

- Przykro mi, John – mówi mój stary znajomy. – Ale możemy chociaż... podnieść go na duchu.

Śmieję się cicho i od razu się dziwię, że w takiej sytuacji mnie na to stać.

- Nikt go nigdy nie podnosił na duchu – odpowiadam. – I nie ma potrzeby, żeby robić to teraz.

-/-

Wracamy do domu taksówką i żaden z nas się nie odzywa. Wyglądam przez okno_. Patrz, patrz na ten piękny świat, Ziemia nadal się kręci, słońce nadal świeci, a ty czujesz się, jakby świat miał się skończyć..._ Sherlock bębni palcami o kolano. Wychodzi z taksówki, zanim ta zdąży się na dobre zatrzymać, wbiega po schodkach do mieszkania. Dopada swoich dokumentów, przegląda je, przerzuca, układa, a ja nie mam pojęcia, po co. Stoję tylko i patrzę.

- Sherlock.

Cisza.

- Sherlock!

- Jeśli chcesz analizować mój stan emocjonalny, John, to pragnę cię poinformować, że nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty.

- To może w takim razie stan fizyczny?

- Po tych wszystkich rewelacjach nadal chcesz o czymś dyskutować? – prycha z rozbawieniem.

- Musimy o tym porozmawiać.

- O czym niby? – Odrzuca na bok jakąś teczkę i odwraca się, by na mnie spojrzeć. – O tym, że został mi miesiąc życia? – Czuję się tak, jakby ktoś przestrzelił mi kręgosłup na wylot. Niezbyt miłe uczucie. – Chyba tylko ty chcesz o tym rozmawiać.

- Owszem. Owszem, chcę. Sherlocku…

- Teraz obchodzi mnie jedynie to, jak długo będę w stanie pracować.

Przez moment nie wierzę własnym uszom.

- _Pracować_?

W końcu zatrzymuje się, powoli odwraca i patrzy prosto w oczy.

- Potrzebuję prawdy, a tylko od ciebie mogę ją uzyskać. Więc powiedz, John.

Biorę głęboki wdech. _Odsuń to od siebie. Po co ci to. po co masz się tym zajmować teraz, później.__ Później. _

- Bóle głowy zaczną przybierać na sile. Nastąpi afazja, będziesz miał trudności z mówieniem, pogorszy ci się zmysł równowagi. Później nie będziesz mógł stać i chodzić. Twój proces poznawczy zostanie zaburzony, to samo ze wzrokiem, pojawią się mdłości, zawroty głowy, bóle i osłabienie mięśni. Na koniec stracisz świadomość. – Kiwa głową na znak, że przyjął to do wiadomości.

- Pewnie wiesz już, że pogorszenie się zmysłu równowagi i trudności z mówieniem wystąpiły wcześniej. – Tym razem to ja kiwam głową. - Nie mam zamiaru przechodzić przez to wszystko, John.

Jego oczy są czujne i spokojne, takie też pewnie chce sprawiać wrażenie. Ale ja go znam, znam go jak nikt inny i w tej chwili wiem doskonale, że Sherlock się boi.

- Wiem. A ja nie chcę na to patrzeć. – Boję się, że go stracę, tak. Ale wizja bezczynnego przyglądania się, jak mój przyjaciel traci rozum, jak pamięta tylko to, że był wspaniały, ale zapomina dlaczego, jak jego ciało przestaje być mu posłuszne i jak ten bystry, energiczny człowiek powoli umiera – to jest o wiele gorsze.

Odczuwam ulgę, gdy w końcu dochodzi do mnie, czego chce.

- Zajmę się tobą.

- Wiem. – Przez moment rozluźnia się i jego twarz łagodnieje, ale wszelkie uczucia z niej znikają, gdy mówi: - Tylko żadnych zastrzyków.

Mrugam ze zdziwieniem.

- Tak będzie najprościej.

- Nie chcę, żeby ciebie podejrzewali, muszą uwierzyć, że zrobiłem to sam. Tabletki?

- W tym przypadku potrwa to trochę dłużej: pół godziny. Ale przynajmniej nie będzie bolało.

- To dobrze. Przygotuj je, wezmę je o ustalonym czasie. Poza tym nadal będę pracować, a ty nikomu nic nie powiesz, rozumiesz?

Rozumiem. Wiem, że nie jestem w stanie wykonać tego polecenia i on o tym wie, ale wszyscy wciąż będą utrzymywać pozory niewiedzy.

- W porządku.

- Później zdecydujemy, kiedy będzie ten właściwy moment. Jeśli ktoś będzie chciał mnie odwiedzić, myślę, że trzeba będzie mu na to pozwolić, ale w ostatni dzień chcę być sam.

- Sam? – Czuję, jak coś ściska mnie w gardle.

- Tak. Mam nadzieję, że zdołasz odwołać operację tego dnia. Nie będziesz mieć dużo czasu.

Zalewa mnie ulga.

- Ach. Jestem pewien, że zrozumieją.

Być może to jakaś dziwna nuta w moim głosie sprawia, że Sherlock robi krok naprzód.

- John. Kiedy powiedziałem, że chcę być sam, chodziło mi o... – Odchrząkuje niepewnie – No, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko.

Nic przeciwko. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie poinformował mnie, że chce spędzić swój ostatni dzień ze mną. Nie ma w tym nic, przeciw czemu nie mógłbym nie mieć czegoś przeciwko.

Mój mózg jeszcze nie zdążył przetrawić faktu, że Sherlocka niedługo nie będzie. Ledwo pamiętam, jak wyglądało moje życie, zanim go poznałem – wślizgnął się w moje wspomnienia, jakby był tam przez cały czas. Jest ze mną w Afganistanie, siedzi na łóżku obok, komentuje każdego, kto wejdzie i zawsze zawraca mi głowę, gdy tylko przymierzam się do zszycia jakiejś rany. Jest ze mną w Świętym Bartłomieju, przeszkadza mi w nauce, niemal siłą zaciąga do kostnicy, a jak znajdzie jakiś mój notatnik, po jakimś czasie oddaje go z bonusem w postaci czerwonych dopisków tam, gdzie znalazł jakiś błąd. Jest ze mną w szkole, w domu, w parku, w którym bawiłem się w dzieciństwie.

Stoję w salonie i przyglądam się, jak zajmuje się swoimi dokumentami. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch latach przestałem być sobą, stałem się zaś czymś w rodzaju hybrydy. „Sherlock i John" funkcjonuje jak prawdziwe imię jednej osoby. Tak się do tego przyzwyczaiłem, że czasem, gdy nie ma go ze mną – zwykle tylko parę dni, może tygodni – nadal czuję dziwną nić łączącą mnie z nim. Na początku się denerwuję. Bo to nie on będzie musiał wyciąć część siebie, odrzucić ją i powrócić do życia jako jednostka. "John i…" I kto? To wydarzenie pozostawi bliznę, tak, bliznę, którą będę pielęgnował, głęboko w sobie, na pamiątkę tego, co straciłem.

Kiedy się przedstawiamy, nazywamy się "współlokatorami". To dziwne, bo przecież chodzi nam o „przyjaciół". Ludzie czasem wnioskują z tego, że jesteśmy parą, ale prawdę mówiąc, żaden opis do nas nie pasuje. Nawet nie wiem, czy w języku angielskim jest słowo, które dobrze opisywałoby nasz związek. Harry nazwała nas kiedyś "heteroseksualnym małżeństwem". Sherlockowi chyba się podobało, bo się śmiał. Ja nadal nie wiem, czy to odpowiednie określenie, my po prostu jesteśmy – no, _nami_.

Wiem tylko tyle, że w mojej piersi formuje się głęboka dziura, która będzie się powiększać i powiększać, aż w końcu cały w niej zniknę. I jeszcze, że Sherlock nie może mnie tak zobaczyć. Mówię więc:

- Muszę na chwilę wyjść.

…i próbuję się pocieszać świadomością, że nawet jeśli nie chcę go zostawiać samego, to on i tak wolałby to niż konieczność zmierzenia się z _Johnem, który nagle zaczął okazywać uczucia_.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

- Do zobaczenia.

A ja odwracam się i zbiegam w dół po schodach. W żołądku czuję nieprzyjemne skurcze, więc zatrzymuję się i oddycham głęboko. Potem wychodzę na zewnątrz i biorę taksówkę.

Obiecuję sobie, że jeśli się rozkleję, to tylko u Sary. Kolejny związek, którego nie potrafię nazwać. Dziewczyna? Nie. Przyjaciółka? Tak, ale jednocześnie ktoś więcej. Koleżanka od seksu? Czasami. Wszystkie określenia pasują, poza tym ona robi coś jeszcze – mogę jej się zwierzyć ze wszystkich przeżyć związanych z Sherlockiem, a ona nikomu o tym nie powie. Wie o moim stosunku do niego – przez to nie jesteśmy dla siebie tymi, kim chcieliśmy zostać na początku, jednocześnie nie jesteśmy po prostu przyjaciółmi. Dryfujemy sobie pomiędzy tymi dwoma określeniami i nie możemy znaleźć odpowiedniego. Ona umawia się z innymi mężczyznami. Ja mam tylko Sherlocka.

Wystarczy jej widok mojej twarzy. Wciąga mnie do mieszkania i pyta:

- Co się stało?

- Sherlock – odpowiadam. Cały się trzęsę.

- Znowu coś zmajstrował?

- Owszem. Owszem, wyhodował sobie cholernego guza mózgu.

-/-

Ja płaczę, a ona tuli mnie pocieszająco. Pewnie powinienem się tego wstydzić, ale życie z Sherlockiem sprawiło, że przestałem czuć jakikolwiek wstyd związany z moimi odczuciami. Zostałem czymś w rodzaju personifikacji jego ludzkiej natury – wyrażam i te emocje, które on czuje, więc teoretycznie odczuwam je dwa razy mocniej.

Mówię jej o tabletkach, których potrzebuję i o planie Sherlocka. Podświadomie oczekuję, że zaprotestuje, ale ona tylko kiwa głową i oferuje pomoc.

- Jak myślisz, ile czasu minie, zanim… zanim będzie miał dość? – pyta cicho.

Przyciskam mokrą ściereczkę do opuchniętej twarzy, nie mogę przecież wrócić tak do domu.

- Nie wiem, czy więcej niż parę tygodni – odpowiadam. – Czas leci _tak cholernie szybko_, Saro. Pierwszy raz zauważyłem, że boli go głowa w zeszłym tygodniu. Pierdolonym. Zeszłym. _Tygodniu_!

Głos mi się załamuje, a Sara odsuwa mi włosy z mokrego czoła.

- Tak mi przykro, John.

- To niesprawiedliwe, dlaczego właśnie _on_?

- Dlaczego w ogóle _ktokolwiek_?

- Ale on… potrzebujemy go. On tyle robi, a ludzie nie mają o tym pojęcia...! – Przecieram twarz ściereczką i opadam z powrotem na kanapę. – Muszę już wracać. Praca, rozumiesz. On nie powinien być sam, może w każdej chwili potrzebować pomocy medycznej...

Kręci głową.

- Oczywiście, tak. Ale to nie tylko dlatego, prawda? – Patrzę na nią w milczeniu. - To żaden wstyd.

- Co?

- To, że chcesz spędzić z nim jak najwięcej czasu, zanim... zanim będzie koniec.

Znowu drży mi warga. _Koniec. Jego koniec. Nie, Boże, to niemożliwe._

- To może się wydarzyć w każdej chwili.

Sara znowu mnie przytula, a ja znowu płaczę. Czuję się głupio, ale lepiej płakać tutaj niż przy nim. Muszę już iść.

Sara ma rację. Po powrocie do domu już go nie zostawię.

-/-

On pracuje, ja nie chodzę do pracy. Bierzemy sprawę po sprawie.

On nie śpi, ja też nie. Czasem tylko pozwalam sobie na krótkie drzemki – wtedy, kiedy on się kąpie, albo gdy nie mogę mu przy niczym pomóc.

Biorę Lestrade'a na stronę i wszystko mu wyjaśniam. Jest wstrząśnięty, ale szybko dochodzi do siebie. Obiecuję mu, że powiadomię go, kiedy Sherlock się zdecyduje. To samo z Angelo, wiem, że przekaże to innym.

Sherlock się upiera i zabrania mówić czegokolwiek pani Hudson. Ten jeden raz się z nim zgadzam: gdyby się dowiedziała, w ogóle nie dałaby nam spokoju. Zamierzamy to odwlekać, ile się da.

Sara przynosi mi tabletki. Dwie białe, gładkie tabletki. Trzymam je przy sobie przez cały czas. Sherlock nie weźmie ich, kiedy mnie przy nim nie będzie, chociaż to byłoby bardzo w jego stylu, gdyby po prostu stwierdził, że ma dość i je zażył. Z tym, że ja nie chciałbym któregoś dnia wrócić ze sklepu i zastać go – _takim_. Tak, trzymam je przy sobie.

Przez parę dni wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, jednak po pewnym czasie bóle głowy przestają mijać po tym, jak podaję mu tabletki przeciwbólowe. Od czasu do czasu potyka się na prostej drodze i gdy jesteśmy na miejscu zbrodni, staram się stać jeszcze bliżej niego niż wcześniej.

Tydzień później przyłapuję go w łazience, gdzie wymiotuje. Jest blady i spocony. Podaję mu prochlorperazynę, zdaje się pomagać.

Tego dnia po raz pierwszy występuje afazja. Otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie padają. Widzę to – delikatny ruch szczęką, jego oczy. Już jest gotowy, już chce powiedzieć nam, jakie wysunął wnioski, ale nie może znaleźć słów. Patrzy na mnie i widzę panikę w jego oczach, ledwo widoczną pod maską chłodnego profesjonalizmu, pod którą tylko ja potrafię zajrzeć, chociaż i tak rzadko mi się to udaje.

- J-John – mówi cicho.

- Co to jest? – pytam, wskazując na coś, co nie ma kompletnego związku ze sprawą.

Odwraca się tam, gdzie pokazuję.

- Ostatni model Citroëna – Bierze głęboki wdech, odwracam się do mnie i znowu może mówić, co udowadnia, przedstawiając wyniki swojej dedukcji. Sally marszczy brzwi. Lestrade wzdycha cicho i wymieniamy spojrzenia.

Zaczyna się.

-/-

Wracam z zakupów i spotykam schodzącego po schodach Mycrofta. Jest blady i wygląda na zmartwionego.

- O, John – mówi lekko – Przykro mi, że się mijamy.

- Więc nie powinieneś czekać z wizytą do momentu, aż wyjdę – mówię, nie starając się ukryć irytacji. Jeśli Mycroft ma mnie za takiego idiotę, to chyba w ogóle nie zwracał na mnie uwagi.

- Sherlock chciał ze mną przedyskutować parę spraw.

Kiwam głową. Nie mam teraz dla niego czasu.

- Lepiej pójdę już do góry.

Sherlock siedzi w skórzanym fotelu, nogi ma podwinięte. Wskazuje mi inny fotel.

- Siadaj, John, są sprawy do omówienia. Nie znoszę marnować czasu na takie głupoty, ale widocznie inaczej się nie da.

Siadam.

- Co to jest?

Wyciąga w moją stronę plik papierów – pełnomocnictwo. Pełnomocnictwo niewygasające w przypadku utracenia władz umysłowych przez mocodawcę.

- Gdyby coś poszło nie tak i nasz plan by się nie udał – zaczyna – czyli gdybym nagle zasłabł czy coś w tym rodzaju, jesteś upoważniony do podejmowania za mnie decyzji medycznych.

Mam wrażenie, że powinienem coś czuć, tymczasem nie czuję niczego. Tak jak powiedział Sherlock, to tylko biznes. Biznes śmierci. Podpisuję papiery.

- Proszę.

Marszczy brwi.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz tak… sprawiedliwy.

- To nie będzie potrzebne. Robisz to na własnych warunkach.

- Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz. – Odchrząkuje. – Jeśli chodzi o testament, to przepisałem ci prawie wszystko, bo rzeczy ważne dla rodziny zostawiłem Mycroftowi.

- Nie chcę twoich rzeczy – wzdycham.

- To je spal – odpowiada ostro. – Co to za różnica, one już należą do ciebie, a potem i tak nie będę wiedział, co się z nimi dzieje, więc weź, co ci się podoba, a resztę wyrzuć na śmietnik.

Nie odpowiadam. Patrzymy na siebie w milczeniu, a to, co nie zostaje wypowiedziane, ogłusza mnie.

-/-

Dwa dni później Sherlock dwukrotnie się potyka. Za drugim razem niemalże się przewraca, a ja podprowadzam go do najbliższej ławki. Siada na niej i milczy; tego dnia był wyjątkowo cichy.

- Nie widzę na prawe oko, John – szepcze w końcu. – Od mniej więcej pół godziny.

Kiwam głową.

- Czas już wracać do domu.

- Nie. Musimy doprowadzić sprawę do końca. – Patrzy na mnie prosząco.

- Chciałbym to zatrzymać – szepczę cicho, a on wyciąga rękę i czuję, jak jego dłoń chwyta moją. Odwzajemniam uścisk nawet trochę za mocno i jakoś mało mnie obchodzi, co może sobie pomyśleć przypadkowy przechodzień.

Sprawę jednak kończymy i gdy wchodzimy po schodkach do mieszkania, Sherlock musi się na mnie opierać. Coraz gorzej radzi sobie z utrzymywaniem równowagi.

Sadzam go na jakimś krześle i mierzę ciśnienie krwi. Wysokie. Wysokie jest również jego tętno i temperatura. Jego źrenice nie reagują równo. Widzi wyniki w mojej twarzy, jeszcze zanim zdąży zapytać. Usiłuję wstać, ale on mnie zatrzymuje.

- John – mówi, a ja od razu wiem, o co mu chodzi.

- Nie teraz – odpowiadam cicho.

- Właśnie teraz. Już czas.

- Sherlocku, _proszę_.

Patrzymy sobie w oczy.

- Jest środa, prawda?

- Tak.

- Piątek wieczór, niech będzie – wzdycha.

Taki jest plan. Zostały dwa dni, trzeba wszystkim powiedzieć. W czwartek będą przychodzić w odwiedziny, w piątek spędzimy sami.

Tabletki ciążą mi w kieszeni.

-/-

Następnego ranka głowa boli go tak bardzo, że nie może znieść widoku światła; tym razem podaję mu silniejsze analgetyki. Sherlock upiera się, że będzie nosił swoja normalne ubrania i zachowuje się tak, jakby nikt nie miał go odwiedzać, ale i tak wie, co go czeka.

Najpierw musimy zrobić to, co jest najgorsze. Schodzimy na dół do mieszkania pani Hudson, żeby o wszystkim jej powiedzieć. Na wszelki wypadek prosimy ją, żeby usiadła.

Pani Hudson płacze i przytula Sherlocka, który niepewnie odwzajemnia uścisk i zapewnia, że nic go nie boli i że wszystko odbędzie się spokojnie i bezboleśnie. Kobieta przytula i mnie; chce pójść z nami na górę i zająć się Sherlockiem, ale on jest nieugięty. W zamian obiecujemy, że będzie mogła przyjść do nas jutro. Mówiąc o samotności, Sherlock i ją miał na myśli.

Jako pierwsza odwiedza nas Molly. Jest wesoła i rozgadana i stara się nie dać po sobie poznać, że o wszystkim wie. Wręcza mu plik zdjęć tatuaży, które dla niego zbierała, a on dziękuje uprzejmie.

- Z tyłu porobiłam notatki. Zapisałam wszystko, co zwykle ty zapisujesz, więc możesz je już dodać do spisu...

- To bardzo miło z twojej strony. Jestem pewien, że się przydadzą.

- No i – Molly przygryza wargę nerwowo. – Dostałam się w końcu do tego N.N., więc jeśli nikt go sobie nie zaklepał, to myślę, że będziesz mógł przeprowadzić ten eksperyment z rzepką. Jeśli nadal chcesz.

- To wspaniale. Kiedy?

- Będziemy musieli poczekać. Z tydzień. – Przez jej twarz przesuwa się ledwo dostrzegalny cień. Jest w pełni świadoma, jak to zabrzmiało.

- Więc wtedy się zobaczymy. – Sherlock uśmiecha się.

Kobieta krzywi się lekko, ale po chwili znów jest tą samą Molly, co zwykle.

- Muszę już iść – mówi i wstaje gwałtownie. Przez chwilę patrzy na Sherlocka w bezruchu, aż w końcu staje na palcach i delikatnie całuje go w policzek. – Do widzenia, Sherlocku.

- Powodzenia, Molly – odpowiada i widzę, że trochę się wzruszył.

Molly odwraca się i wybiega, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Wybucha płaczem, gdy tylko dobiega do drzwi. Sherlock wzdycha głęboko.

- Mam nadzieję, że inni będą udawać bardziej przekonująco.

Niestety, jako następna odwiedza nas Sally Donovan, która jako aktorka wypada koszmarnie. Jest wymuszenie wręcz wesoła i ani razu nie ubliża Sherlockowi, chociaż widać po niej, że bardzo by chciała. Wychodzi po paru minutach, wyraźnie sobą zniesmaczona. Idę za nią do drzwi i zatrzymują ją na moment.

- Mogłaś się bardziej postarać – mruczę pod nosem.

- Nie zasługuje na to.

- Nie o to mi chodzi. Widać było jak na dłoni, że chcesz być dla niego uprzejma. To _nie jest_ normalne.

- Co, mam tak zwyczajnie nazywać go wariatem, wiedząc, że już jutro w nocy...? – Nie kończy. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak ty to wytrzymujesz.

- Zrobię wszystko, co będę musiał.

- Pewne rzeczy się jednak nie zmieniają – prycha. – Cześć, John.

Anderson wpada tuż po obiedzie.

- Masz – warczy, rzucając Sherlockowi papierową torebkę. – To próbki materiałów. I lepiej, żebyś użył tej swojej magicznej mocy dedukcji, bo nic innego nie mamy.

- Jestem pewien, że nawet dla ciebie będą to wystarczająco oczywiste dowody, Anderson. – Uśmiecha się krzywo.

- Nie mam pojęcia, jakim prawem pozwalają ci się wtrącać w śledztwo!

- Ach, wyjąłeś mi to z ust.

- Nie mam zamiaru sterczeć tutaj, żebyś mógł sobie na mnie poużywać! – Anderson pstryka palcami z irytacją.

- Ależ usiądź sobie, będzie ci wygodniej. – Sherlock powtarza gest z miną człowieka, którego właśnie spotkało wielkie szczęście.

- Nie mam czasu na te twoje gierki. – Mężczyzna wciąga na dłonie rękawiczki. – Jesteś nieznośnym dupkiem, wiesz?

- A ty chodzącą definicją ignorancji, i cóż ci na to poradzę?

- Życzę szczęścia w życiu – Anderson odwraca się i sztywnym krokiem wychodzi z pokoju. Odprowadzam go do drzwi.

- Dzięki – mówię cicho.

Patrzy na mnie i mógłbym przysiąc, że widziałem w jego oczach coś na kształt żalu.

- Zajmij się nim.

- Zajmę się.

Tego dnia w mieszkaniu panuje zamieszanie. Jestem zazdrosny o każdą sekundę, która Sherlockowi została, o każdą minutę, której nie spędza ze mną, o każdą rozmowę przeprowadzoną z gośćmi. Czasem wpadają znajomi, czasem tylko ci, którym Sherlock pomógł, i przynoszą różne prezenty, _a, to ciasto upiekłam sama z siebie, pomyślałam, że dam panu kawałek, och, ja tylko przechodziłam obok kwiaciarni, te czekoladki miały być dla siostry, jest pan pewien, że ich nie chce_...?

Zapada noc. Sherlock prawie nie ruszał się dziś z fotela i muszę sprawdzić, jak trzyma się na nogach, więc pomagam mu wstać i patrzę, jak przechadza się po pokoju. Jeszcze nie jest tak źle. Robię mu herbatę.

Lestrade wpada trochę po ósmej. Przy nim nie możemy już niczego udawać, mamy ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia.

- Spróbuję ich przekonać, żeby nie wszczynali żadnego śledztwa.

- Sam wezmę te tabletki, nikt mnie nie będzie zmuszał, ale mogą się uczepić Johna, bo mnie nie powstrzymał. W końcu jest lekarzem, nie może dopuścić do tego, żeby ludzie sami robili sobie krzywdę.

- Powie po prostu, że wyszedł z pokoju i nie miał pojęcia, że wziąłeś te tabletki, zanim nie było za późno.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

- To chyba musi wystarczyć.

- Zaryzykuję – mruczę pod nosem. Na miłość Boską, miałem styczność z bombami, pociskami i szaleńcami i wyszedłem z tego cało, a on się martwi o ryzyko!

- Nie – przerywa mi ostro. – Nie będziesz dla mnie niczym ryzykować.

- Słuchaj – mówi Lestrade – jestem w dziewięćdziesięciu ośmiu procentach pewny, że uda mi się powstrzymać jakiekolwiek dochodzenie. To co prawda nielegalne, owszem, ale w takich przypadkach większość z nas prędzej czy później zaczęłaby udawać, że o niczym nie wie.

Sherlock nie wygląda na przekonanego.

- Masz mi przysiąc, że nikt nie będzie Johna o nic podejrzewał.

- Przysięgam, przysięgam. – Uśmiecha się krzywo. – Masz coś przeciwko posłuchaniu o kilku sprawach?

- Oczywiście, że nie – ożywia się Sherlock.

Lestrade spędza następne pół godziny, opisując różne sprawy, sytuacje i wskazówki. I notując przemyślenia Sherlocka na ich temat. Ja siedzę obok Sherlocka, na podłokietniku jego fotela. Od czasu do czasu wtrącam coś od siebie, ale częściej po prostu słucham jego głosu. W pewnym momencie spoglądam w dół i widzę, jak mój przyjaciel trzyma mnie za sweter. Dwoma palcami prawej ręki ściska lekko mój rękaw, jakby uspokajał się moją obecnością. Lub może na odwrót.

Wyłapuję z kontekstu, że niektóre omawiane przez nich sprawy są bardzo stare; sprzed paru lat, niekiedy parunastu. Dochodzi do mnie, że to ostatnia szansa i Lestrade'a, i Sherlocka. Zamyślam się znowu i zastanawiam, czy w tym wszystkim trudniej jest Sherlockowi rozstać się z pracą, czy z życiem. I czy w ogóle jest to jakaś różnica.

-/-

Mycroft ma przyjść o dziesiątej. Pół godziny wcześniej pojawiła się Sara, która na moje zaskoczenie odpowiedziała:

- Nie wiedziałeś? Napisał, żebym przyszła.

Dziwię się. W końcu on i Sara nie są w najlepszych stosunkach. Były chwile, kiedy czułem się, jakby moja egzystencja z nimi była jednym wielkim przeciąganim liny, ze mną w roli tej ostatniej. Moi koledzy zawsze na to narzekają, bo tak czy tak wygrywa Sherlock. Nie rozumieją, że on wygrywa zawsze. Jest jak Saturn. Ja jestem pierścieniem.

Sara wchodzi ze mną na górę; na jej widok twarz Sherlocka rozjaśnia się. Wskazuje jej krzesło.

- John, mógłbyś zrobić mi herbaty?

Potakuję. Chce porozmawiać z nią na osobności, nie będę im przeszkadzał.

Krzątam się w kuchni, od czasu do czasu zerkam na nich. Rozmawiają cicho, pochylając ku sobie głowy. Nie zajmuje im to dużo czasu; po chwili Sara wstaje i Sherlock chwyta ją za rękę w pocieszającym geście. Odprowadzam ją do drzwi.

Przy drzwiach ona odwraca się do mnie, a w jej oczach błyszczą łzy. Tuli mnie mocno do siebie. Pytam, czego chciał.

- A jak myślisz? – Odsuwa się. – Poprosił, żebym na ciebie uważała. Powiedział, że trudno ci będzie wrócić do normalnego życia i przydałoby się, gdybyś od czasu do czasu jadł i spał. – Uśmiecha się smutno. – No wiesz, po _tym_.

- Hm, ktoś chyba ma o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie. – Udaję beztroskę, ale jestem równie uzdolniony aktorsko co sierżant Donovan.

- A mnie się wydaje, że ktoś powinien przestać udawać – mówi, spoglądając mi w oczy. – John, musisz robić to, co uważasz za słuszne. Nie powiem ci, jak masz się czuć, czy co jest właściwe w tej sytuacji. Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że on umiera. On umiera i myśli tylko o tobie.

Na to po prostu brak mi słów i w milczeniu patrzę, jak Sara wychodzi. Jesteśmy sami.

- Zmęczony? – pytam, siadając naprzeciwko niego. Niemalże stykamy się kolanami.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku.

Biorę głęboki wdech.

- Sherlocku – zaczynam. – Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz niczego mówić twojej matce?

Nasze spojrzenia się spotykają.

- Tak, jestem pewien.

On i Mycroft zdecydowali, że nie powiedzą jej o niczym aż do samego końca. Sherlock uważa, że to oszczędzi jej cierpień. Ja uważam, że będzie cierpieć, gdy odbierzemy jej szansę na pożegnanie się z synem. Obaj bracia jednak uparli się, a tym trudniej było mi się sprzeciwić, że – co niezwykłe – po raz pierwszy od dawna się ze sobą zgodzili. Szanuję matkę Sherlocka i mam wrażenie, że nigdy by mi nie wybaczyła – nie tylko tego, że jej nie powiedziałem, ale też tego, że spędziłem z nim cały dzień, a ona nie mogła nawet go zobaczyć.

- Ludzie, których ledwo znasz przychodzili w odwiedziny, a ty nie pozwalasz na to swojej matce – mówię z wyrzutem.

- Mama nie znosi pożegnań, nie wiedziałaby, co powiedzieć czy zrobić. Tak będzie lepiej. No i, widzisz... – Sherlock urywa nagle, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. - ...ja po prostu nie mogę. Nie mogę po prostu stanąć przed nią, spojrzeć jej w oczy i powiedzieć coś takiego.

Pod wpływem impulsu biorę go za rękę, a jego długie, smukłe palce zaciskają się wokół mojej dłoni z wdzięcznością.

- Rozumiem – mówię. No bo rozumiem, na swój sposób. Sherlock ma do wyboru dwie opcje i którejkolwiek nie wybierze, i tak ktoś będzie cierpiał. Poza tym, tylko on ma prawo decydować o tym, co będzie robił w ostatnich chwilach swojego życia.

Później przychodzi Mycroft, a ja odsuwam się, żeby zrobić mu miejsce. Jednak oczy Sherlocka wydają się prosić mnie, bym został, więc siadam z powrotem.

Znowu czuję lekkie szarpnięcie przy rękawie.

-/-

Gdym odprowadzam Mycrofta do drzwi, zauważam, że jego spokój i pewność siebie znikły. Mężczyzna jest teraz cichy i przygaszony, a ja nie jestem pewien, czy jego brat to zauważył. Owszem, uścisnął go, gdy ten opuszczał pokój, nie miał przed tym żadnych oporów, przytulał także panią Hudson i mnie, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby bracia Holmes należeli do najbardziej uczuciowych osób na świecie.

- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz. Ufam ci.

- Nie musisz się o nic martwić – odpowiadam.

- Może to ci się wydać dziwne, ale ja nigdy się nie martwię. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy ty jesteś w coś zamieszany. – Uśmiecha się przelotnie. – Ciekawe, prawda?

Gdy wracam do pokoju, Sherlock jest już na nogach i wygląda o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej.

- Chyba powinienem w końcu iść spać – mówi. Śmieję się.

- W życiu nie pomyślałbym, że powiesz coś takiego!

- A co ma zrobić człowiek – uśmiecha się Sherlock – po skończonej pracy?

Mój uśmiech blednie. _Skończony_.

Przebiera się, a potem pomagam mu wejść do łóżka.

- John, ja… - urywa nagle, jakby się zastanawiał, co dalej powiedzieć, ale potem macha ręką.

- Nie, mów. O co chodzi?

Wzdycha ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Chyba nie chcę być sam.

- Dobrze – mówię. – Tylko się przebiorę.

Patrzy na mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami, a ja się dziwię. Każdy inny człowiek na jego miejscu już dawno byłby tylko bladym cieniem dawnego siebie, podczas gdy Sherlock prawie nie różni się od dawnego, w pełni zdrowego i energicznego mężczyzny, którego poznałem.

Przebieram się w piżamę, wracam do pokoju, układam się obok mojego przyjaciela i wcale nie czuję się z tym dziwnie. Przysuwa się bliżej mnie, żeby oprzeć czoło na moim ramieniu. Leżymy przez chwilę bez ruchu, aż w końcu oddech Sherlocka staje się równy i miarowy. Patrzę na jego spokojną twarz i nie mogę oderwać od niej wzroku. Staram się nie myśleć o tym, że jeszcze tylko dwadzieścia cztery godziny i nigdy tej twarzy nie zobaczę.

Nie próbuję zasnąć, zamiast tego skupiam się na nim. Patrzę, jak jego pierś wznosi się i opada wraz z każdym oddechem i wyobrażam sobie moment, w którym jestem świadkiem jego ostatniego oddechu. Wiem, że tak czy siak on nastąpi, ale chcę go od siebie jak najdalej odsunąć. Muszę być przy nim przez te ostatnie godziny. Mam być silny.

Nienawidzę świata. Nienawidzę tego, kto nim rządzi, kimkolwiek jest, czy to bóg, czy los, czy po prostu przypadek. Kimkolwiek, czymkolwiek jest, nienawidzę go za to, że w ogóle istnieję. Nienawidzę Mike'a Stamforda za to, że poznał mnie z Sherlockiem. Nienawidzę każdego, kto przyczynił się do mojego powrotu z Afganistanu. Nienawidzę Wielkiej Brytanii za moją marną emeryturę, przez którą musiałem wynająć mieszkanie na spółkę. Nienawidzę tego mieszkania za panujący w nim klimat, który spodobał mi się na tyle, że zostałem, zamiast odwrócić się i pójść w cholerę. Nienawidzę _jego_ za to, jaki jest, bo przez to zostałem przy nim, zamiast rzucić to wszystko w diabły i szukać innego, nudnego współlokatora.

Nudny współlokator, o Boże, czy takie coś w ogóle istnieje? Mógłbym takiego mieć? A nawet gdyby, to jak wyglądałoby wtedy moje życie? Czy te dwa lata znajomości z Sherlockiem mógłbym zamienić na coś innego?

Nie. Nie. Nie wiem.

Nawet, jeśli to oszczędziłoby mi tego bólu.

-/-

Rano czuje się lepiej. Wiem, że ta poprawa jest tylko chwilowa, ale w każdym razie wybrała dobry moment. Nie spieszymy się, dzisiaj jest jego ostatni dzień.

- To co robimy? – pytam. Idea zastanawiania się, co zrobić z ostatnimi godzinami dzielącymi go od śmierci wydaje mi się tak absurdalna, że gdyby mnie to dotyczyło, pewnie nie wiedziałbym, co robić. Ale Sherlock wydaje się mieć wszystko dokładnie zaplanowane.

Wygląda przez okno, kompletnie ubrany, I przez moment mam wrażenie, że że nic strasznego się nie dzieje, że jest w porządku. Że jest dobrze.

Cholerny świat.

- Wychodzimy – odpowiada w końcu.

- Wychodzimy? Gdzie? – Znowu czuję to ukłucie zazdrości. Potrzebuję więcej czasu, chcę pobyć z Sherlockiem, gdzie on znowu chce wyjść?

- Owszem, wychodzimy. W miasto.

A. Chyba, że tak. To w porządku.

- Przejść się po okolicy? Zobaczyć ulubione miejsca?

- Nie, tak po prostu. – Odwraca się od okna. – Są trzy rzeczy na tym świecie, które coś dla mnie znaczą, i chciałbym się z nimi odpowiednio pożegnać. Pierwsza to praca, tę już mam za sobą, więc teraz kolej na miasto.

Znam odpowiedź, ale i tak muszę zapytać. Cholerna niepewność.

- A trzecia?

- John. – Spogląda na mnie z naganą w księżycowych oczach. – Naprawdę nie muszę ci teraz tego mówić.

Wychodzimy. Bierzemy taksówkę, żeby Sherlock się nie przemęczał. Jedziemy na Trafalgar Square, potem do Hyde Parku. Spacerujemy w ciszy. Spokojnie mógłby chodzić o własnych siłach, ale i tak wspiera się na moim ramieniu. Rozgląda się powoli, jakby chcąc zapamiętać każdy, choćby najdrobniejszy szczegół z otoczenia.

Zatrzymujemy się, by odpocząć na ławce nad rzeką. Przechylam się przez balustradę i patrzę na spokojną wodę.

- To co, porozmawiamy o tym w końcu czy nie? – pytam po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

- O czym?

Śmieję się drwiąco. Jakby był jakiś inny temat!

- Na przykład o tym, że dzisiaj umrzesz.

- Dużo masz tematów do przedyskutowania?

- Bardzo dużo! – Prycham z irytacją. – Sherlocku, ja... ja nie-

Chwyta mnie za rękaw i zaciąga z powrotem na ławkę.

- Słuchaj, ja już się z tym pogodziłem – mówi, patrząc mi w oczy. – Nigdy nie oczekiwałem, że dożyję osiemdziesiątki i będę wychowywał wnuki, John! Byłem przygotowany na to, że umrę młodo. Co prawda nie tak, no, myślałem bardziej o postrzale albo eksplozji. No i przynajmniej chciałem kogoś ze sobą zabrać, kogoś, kogo ten świat by już nie potrzebował. Nigdy nie bałem się śmierci, dopiero ostatnio zacząłem się tym przejmować...

- _Czemu_?

- Bo nigdy nie miałem kogoś, kogo mógłbym opuścić. Kto by za mną tęsknił. – Znów patrzy mi w oczy, a jego spojrzenie jest inne, zupełnie jak nie jego. – Będziesz za mną tęsknił, John?

W gardle ściska mnie tak, że ledwo przełykam ślinę.

- Do końca życia, Sherlocku.

-/-

W mieszkaniu panuje cisza. Zatrzymujemy się na chwilę u pani Hudson. Jest spokojna, opanowana. Znów przytula Sherlocka, potem mnie. W końcu idziemy na górę.

Zamykam za nami drzwi. Zapadła już noc i nie wiem, co teraz robić. Sherlock siada w swoim fotelu, ja stoję bezczynnie tuż obok. Spogląda na mnie wyczekująco.

- Podaj mi tabletki, John.

Zamieram.

- Teraz? Ale… _teraz_?

- A po co zwlekać? – pyta łagodnie.

- Po co? Nie wiem, po prostu… Dlaczego akurat teraz?

- Przynieś te tabletki. Żebyśmy mogli się przygotować.

Nogi mam jak z waty, ale posłusznie idę do kuchni i napełniam szklankę wodą. Wyjmuję tabletki z kieszeni i kładę je na małym talerzyku. Sherlock obserwuje mnie uważnie. Siadam na podłodze tuż przed nim. Trzymam szklankę i talerzyk, ale nie mogę się przemóc, by dać je Sherlockowi.

Pochyla się, delikatnie odbiera mi naczynia i stawia je na stoliku obok.

- Nie powinienem uciekać przed śmiercią, John. To spotyka każdego. I cieszę się, że mogę umrzeć tak, jak chcę. – Milczy i kontynuuje dopiero wtedy, gdy na niego spojrzę. – Nie mam nic przeciwko, tylko... – Nerwowo przełyka ślinę. – Chodzi o ciebie. Żałuję wszystkiego, jak pomyślę o tym, jak się będziesz czuł... Nie to, żebym uważał się za eksperta w tych sprawach. Mnóstwo razy wyobrażałem sobie, jak bym się czuł na twoim miejscu.

Próbuję zachować w pamięci jego twarz. Mam mętlik w głowie i nie wiem, co powiedzieć, ale słowa same cisną mi się na język.

- Naprawdę myślałem, że spędzimy razem resztę życia.

Uśmiecha się kwaśno.

- To wszystko? Jakoś mało urozmaicony ten twój plan na życie.

- Nie, chciałem powiedzieć… że nieważne, kogo bym spotkał, nieważne, kim bym był, czy co by się stało, i tak byłbym... taki - mówię.

Kiwa głową.

- Pod pewnym względem mam szczęście.

- Szczęście? – pytam. – W jakim sensie?

- Jednak spędzam z tobą resztę życia.

Nie wytrzymuję.

Gładzi mnie po głowie, gdy płaczę z głową opartą na jego kolanach. Jestem żałosny. Zawiodłem.

- Miałem dbać o twoje bezpieczeństwo – mówię przez łzy. – Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że nie mogłem nic na to poradzić.

- Ależ mogłeś, John, i to zrobiłeś – odpowiada. – Dzięki tobie mogę umrzeć tak, jak chcę. – Delikatnie bierze mnie pod brodę, tak, że niemal stykamy się nosami. Trzyma dłonie na moich policzkach i opiera czoło na moim. Ręce mi drżą, więc opieram się na jego nadgarstkach.

- Wiesz, nie jestem z tych, co to wygłaszają płomienne mowy – mówi cicho.

- Nie potrzebuję niczego takiego.

- To dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że moje czyny mówią wszystko.

Kiwam głową. Puszcza mnie, odsuwa się i sięga po tabletki i szklankę. Ja wyjmuję komórkę i piszę dwie wiadomości: jedną do Lestrade'a, drugą do Sary. Tak, jak się umówiliśmy. Naciskam „Wyślij", gdy Sherlock zażywa tabletki. Przyjdą tu za godzinę; Lestrade po niego, Sara po mnie.

Sherlock po raz kolejny patrzy mi w oczy, po czym popija tabletki wodą. Odkłada naczynia na bok.

I już. To już koniec. Za pół godziny będzie już po nim.

Cały czas śledzi mnie wzrokiem, gdy wstaję, podchodzę do niego i za rękę prowadzę do kanapy. Siadamy obok siebie. Ręki nie puszczam.

Oddycha wolno, niespiesznie. Chcę coś powiedzieć, ale nie mam pojęcia co, nie wiem też, czy to cokolwiek pomoże.

- John – zaczyna, a ja widzę w jego oczach strach. – Myślałem, że jestem na to gotowy.

Głos mu drży.

- Jestem przy tobie.

- Boję się, John. – Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie słyszałem, żeby mówił w ten sposób. Jego głos był cichy i dziwnie wysoki, co upodabna Sherlocka do małego, bezbronnego zwierzątka.

Czuję się tak, jakby każdy mój gest był najważniejszy na świecie.

Przyciągam go do siebie, a on opiera mi głowę na ramieniu. Jest taki szczupły, zupełnie jak chłopiec. Zwija się w ciasny kłębek na moich kolanach, tak, że bez problemu mogę go objąć. Znowu chwyta za materiał mojego swetra, ma drżący oddech.

- Spokojnie – szepczę.

- Nie chcę cię zostawiać.

- Ja też tego nie chcę.

Balansujemy na granicy bólu. Zalewa mnie tępe przerażenie, za żadne skarby nie chcę usłyszeć tych słów, podobnie jak nie chcę ich wypowiadać. Tracę najlepszego przyjaciela i to mi wystarczy, nie wiem, czy wytrzymałbym stratę czegoś więcej. Nie potrafię wyobrażać sobie przyszłości, która mogłaby nas czekać – gdyby łączyło nas coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Gdy = w miejscu, które od zawsze znałem powstanie nowy obiekt – piękniejszy, wspanialszy – a ja nie będę mógł go poznać, wtedy będzie bolało o wiele bardziej.

Ale nie dbam teraz o siebie. Jeśli Sherlock tego potrzebuje, powiem mu to, nieważne, jak miałoby mnie to boleć.

Jego ciało słabnie nagle, staje się bierne i lekkie.

- John – słyszę, ledwo rozpoznając głoski. – Muszę cię zobaczyć.

Obracam go w ramionach, tak, że patrzy mi prosto w oczy. Drży, a powieki same mu opadają.

- Sherlock – mówię. – Sherlock, po prostu na mnie patrz. O niczym nie myśl, nic nie rób, tylko na mnie patrz.

I patrzy. Wodzi oczami po mojej twarzy tak, jak ja to robiłem, i próbuje ją zapamiętać, każdy centymetr kwadratowy, każdy szczegół.

Delikatnie, powoli całuję go w usta i czuję, jak wszelkie napięcie odpływa z jego twarzy. Mruga z zaskoczeniem i odwzajemnia pocałunek, tak, jakby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobi. Jego ręce zaciskają się na materiale mojego swetra, a oczy płoną dziwnym blaskiem, gdy na mnie patrzy.

- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, jaką widzę przed śmiercią – mówi; głos ma zachrypnięty. – To dobrze. Tak chciałem.

Nie odwracam wzroku. Każda sekunda jest jak ostrze wbite w ciało, ale nie odwracam wzroku, nie chcę, za żadne skarby świata nie zmarnuję tych ostatnich chwil. Jego oddech staje się cichszy. Zamyka oczy.

Już śpi. To nie potrwa długo.

Przyciskam go do siebie i całuję jego usta, policzki, czoło. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że coś do niego mówię, ale nie jestem pewien, co. Może mówię mu, że go kocham. Albo że nigdy nie kochałem nikogo tak, jak jego i to się już nigdy nie zmieni. A może przeklinam go za to, że mnie opuścił. Nie wiem. To już nieważne, bo w każdym przypadku mówiłbym prawdę.

Parę minut później oddycha po raz ostatni. Wydech, a potem – nic.

Wpatruję się tępo w jego twarz. Wygląda jak ze snu.

Już mnie nie słyszy, więc znowu mówię. Powtarzam wszystko, co powiedziałem mu wcześniej, dopóki nie brak mi sił.

Przyszedł Lestrade, a z nim Sara. Nie zauważyłem, kiedy. Ich twarze są blade i smutne, a ona płacze. Lestrade przyprowadził ludzi z zakładu pogrzebowego, którzy chcą zabrać Sherlocka. Nie chcę. Sara otacza mnie ramionami i w końcu razem z Lestradem udaje im się mnie przekonać, bym go puścił. Nie chcę patrzeć. Podchodzę do okna, a ona przytula mnie od tyłu. Słyszę szelest, słyszę, jak coś wjeżdża po schodach i brzęk kół wózka. Już prawie wychodzą, kiedy ich zatrzymuję.

- Czekajcie. Jedną chwilę – Spełniają polecenie, zaskoczeni spokojem w moim głosie. Podchodzę do wózka i odsuwam prześcieradło.

Prawdopodobnie chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale – już za późno. Patrzę więc tylko; ten, kogo straciłem, był kimś więcej niż najlepszym przyjacielem.

W końcu go zabierają. Lestrade obejmuje mnie. Pewnie powinno mnie to zdziwić, ale nie reaguję. Potrzebuję tego. I on w końcu wychodzi, a Sara patrzy na mnie uważnie.

Przechodzę przez salon do kanapy. W połowie drogi nogi uginają się pode mną i padam na podłogę, gapiąc się tępo w przestrzeń. Sara siada tuż obok i bierze mnie za rękę.

Już nic nie czuję.

-/-

Na pogrzeb przychodzi mnóstwo ludzi. Nie dziwi mnie to; część z nich podziwia Sherlocka, jeszcze większa część go nie znosi. W każdym razie nikt, kto go poznał, nie był w stanie o nim zapomnieć.

Traktują mnie jak wdowca i to mnie najpierw składają kondolencje, mimo iż najpierw powinni skierować się do jego matki. Jednak nawet ona uznaje to za słuszne.

Wbrew moim obawom, nie jest na mnie zła. Mycroft mówi, że nie znosi pożegnań i naprawdę nie wiedziałaby, jak postąpić, więc jest dobrze tak, jak jest. Ona zdaje się to rozumieć. Obejmuje mnie i mówi, że cieszy się, że byłem przy nim w tych ostatnich chwilach.

Wstaję, by wygłosić laudację, a robię to tylko dlatego, że nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie kogokolwiek innego na moim miejscu. Mówię o jego niezrównanej inteligencji i poświęceniu w pracy, mówię o ludziach, którym pomógł, i przestępcach, których pociągnął do odpowiedzialności. Nie mówię o tym, jak przywrócił mnie do życia swoją obecnością ani o tym, jak lśniły jego oczy, gdy odbijało się w nich słońce.

Mówię, że był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i że byłem zaszczycony, mogąc z nim mieszkać i pracować. Nie mówię im o tym, że go kochałem i nadal kocham, a już na pewno nie o tym, że gdyby miało się spełnić jedno moje życzenie, poprosiłbym o to, żeby to uczucie przeminęło.

-/-

Zostawił mi wszystko.

Miał więcej pieniędzy, niż się spodziewałem, z czego wnioskuję, że wcale nie potrzebował współlokatora. Myślę jednak, że moja obecność przynosiła pewne korzyści, z których tylko parę było czysto finansowych. Mój stan majątkowy znacznie się poprawił, więc robię sobie przerwę od operowania i postanawiam uporządkować mieszkanie.

Pewnej nocy natrafiam na jego notes. Wycinki z gazet, pełno opisów przestępstw, jego przemyślenia. Wszędzie pełno jest notatek pisanych cienkim, eleganckim pismem. Czytając, mogę niemal usłyszeć jego głos. Potem znajduję następny zeszyt. I następny. I następny.

W ciągu miesiąca czytam wszystkie jego notatki, jakie mogę znaleźć, po czym segreguję i umieszczam w specjalnie do tego przeznaczonej szafce. Nie wiem, czemu, ale po prostu muszę mieć je wszystkie przy sobie w jednym miejscu.

Lestrade dzwoni do mnie jakieś sześć tygodni po pogrzebie.

- Dziwna sprawa – mówi. – Jeden trup, żadnych śladów, a pokój zamknięty na cztery spusty, bez okien na dodatek.

- Co w związku z tym? – pytam, zdziwiony.

- Przyjdziesz?

- Ja?

Wzdycha.

- A kto, jak nie ty?

No więc idę. Wszyscy na mnie patrzą i dochodzę do wniosku, że muszę wyglądać bardzo dziwacznie bez wysokiej, odzianej w czerń postaci mojego przyjaciela. Przed wejściem do pokoju zamykam oczy, a gdy je otwieram, jest tuż obok mnie.

Widzę o wiele więcej, niż poprzednio. Nie łudzę się, że tyle samo co on, mimo wszystko różnica jest znaczna. Okazuje się, że widzę akurat to, co potrzebne.

Przed wyjściem zatrzymuję się w progu i mówię do Lestrade'a:

- Nie jestem jak on. Bardzo chętnie pomogę, ale za opłatą.

Uśmiecha się.

- Jak pan sobie życzy, doktorze Watson.

Następnym razem jestem szybszy. Potem – bardziej dokładny.

W domu zabieram się do dokumentów i razem je omawiamy.

- I co o tym myślisz? – pyta, wskazując na portfel denata.

- Zeszłej nocy był na siłowni.

- Skąd wiesz? – pyta podejrzliwie. Sherlock unikał tradycyjnych metod przeprowadzania śledztwa. Dzienniki, karty i portfele były dla niego zbyt oczywiste.

- Ma tutaj mnóstwo kart. Karty kredytowe, legitymacje członkowskie, karty płatnicze i tak dalej. Karta czekowa jest druga od końca. Ludzie najczęściej ich używają, a on akurat miał nawyk wsuwania ich na koniec portfela. Ta od siłowni jest tuż obok, więc musiał jej użyć tuż po karcie czekowej, a że nie da się daleko pójść bez płacenia za coś, to najprawdopodobniej przed śmiercią był właśnie tam.

- No, no. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

- Nigdy byś tak nie powiedział, to nie w twoim stylu. – Uśmiecham się.

- Zraniłeś mnie tym, John. _Dogłębnie_.

Czasami mam wrażenie, że on naprawdę stoi obok mnie, zupełnie tak jak teraz. Zamykam oczy i wyobrażam sobie jego szczupłą, okoloną czarnymi lokami twarz.

- Kocham cię.

Milczy. Zawsze tak jest, gdy to mówię.

Pół roku później rezygnuję z pracy lekarza. Zamawiam też nowe wizytówki. _Dr med. __John Watson, detektyw konsultant_.

W dalszym ciągu jedyny na świecie.


End file.
